The Lion King:A New Generation
by Empv
Summary: After the death of Simba and Nala...Kovu and Kiara are now the king and queen of the Pridelands. Together, they had cubs, Layla and Bruno. Layla was the firstborn making her the future queen. When she gets older..what happens if she was meeting a lion from another pride in secret? What are her responsibilities to her pride? How does she know if its time for her to look for a mate?
1. Chapter 1:Layla

A week later after the death of Simba and Nala, Kovu and Kirara are the new king and queen of the Pridelands. They had a daughter, Layla, who was born during a beautiful starry night. Layla means dark beauty. She was born brown, like her father. She had beautiful green eyes. After an interval which allowed Layla to grow into a furry cub, the birth of Layla's little brother, Bruno, occurred.

Since Layla was the firstborn, she was definitely the future queen of the Pridelands and this is how our story begins~

It was a beautiful day, little cub, Layla was trying to catch a butterfly on the edge of Pride Rock, when her father Kovu stopped her,

"What are you doing, little lady?", Asked Kovu with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry,Father! I'm trying to catch a butterfly.", said Layla nervously.

She stood up making Kovu chuckle. He remembered how he and Kirara were cubs and how Kirara met him while chasing a butterfly.

"Go right ahead, Layla.", he assured her.

"Yay!", shouted Layla with a smile.

She continued chasing the butterfly that led her down Pride Rock.

In the background, Kirara appeared right next to Kovu to nuzzle him gently.

Later In The Pridelands~

Layla continued trying to catch the butterfly until something else caught her attention. There was a herd of bewilderbeast in Layla's mind. She decided to go and hunt those bewilderbeast by herself, so, her Mother and Father would be proud of her for what she was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2:Scar

Layla camouflaged herself in the grass. The bewilderbeast couldn't see her. But, the moment as three bewilderbeast turned around, the tall grass that Layla was in started moving in the breeze. They began to move off, Layla jumped out of the grass and landed on the back of one of the bewilderbeast ! Then the bewilderbeast bucked and kicked to get Layla off of it's back.

"Woah..woah!",shouted Layla as she tried to hang on tight. Finally, the bewilderbeast kicked her off. Layla's body rocked high in the air, until she landed, hitting her head, knocking her out unconscious.

A Moment Later, In A Cave In Pride Rock~

"Layla, are you alright?", asked a voice that was probably female.

It was her mother Kirara's voice as Layla woke up. Her parents were speechless to what they saw.

"What.. what's wrong?", asked Layla.

"Um, Layla, there's something that you should look at.", Kirara

"What is it?" Asked Layla

"You have a scar."said Kirara.

"What!?" shouted Layla.

I'm shocked, she looked down at her reflection. She gasped there was a big red scar on her right eye! She was so shocked, she couldn't say a word! Kovu came up to her to try and comfort her saying,

"Don't worry, Layla, it's okay I have a scar as well.", he told her.

Layla nudged him away.

"No ,Father, can't you see I'm hideous!",tearfully, Layla ran out.

"Layla!", called out Kovu.

Somewhere Far From Pride Rock~

The clouds became all dark and stormy as it began to rain. Layla sat alone looking at herself in her reflection in a puddle. She heard the grass rustling behind her, she jumped up and let out a growl for attack. After she lunged at what she thought was going to attack.. whatever it was let out, "Oof ow!"

She looked down, it was a lion cub! It was probably the same age as her!

It was orange and with blue eyes with a sight of scruffy red hair.

"Oh, hi, there.", said in a friendly tone.

Layla got up.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"I'm Jasper.", said the cub.

"Well,I'm Layla, what are you doing in the Pridelands?",asked Layla in a serious tone.


	3. Chapter 3:Princess Talk

"Pridelands?",questioned Jasper.

He looked over and saw Pride Rock. He turned back to Layla with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so, you're a princess, I see.",he said.

"Yes, THE future queen!", shouted Layla.

"So, what do you do as a princess?",asked Jasper.

"Well, my parents taught me about the circle of life, how it keeps us balanced.", stated Layla.

"Really, the circle of life, does it spin us around?", asked Jasper.

This made Layla growl angrily to what Jasper said.

"What it was just a joke.", laughed Jasper with a chuckle.

Layla heard enough she growled at him and pounced on him while growling down at him.

"You're cute when you're mad, you know that?", he asked as he winked at her.

This made her more angry, her face turned red as a tomato.

"Oh,yeah!? Well, you're just a runt!", yelled out Layla.

Before either Jasper or Layla could say anymore stuff, Layla heard "There you are Layla!"

That was Kovu's voice! Layla turned around and happily walked towards him.

"Coming!",she shouted.

Jasper walked away and look back with a smirk on his face.

"What a princess she is.", he said to himself as he disappeared into the bushes. Layla reached up to Kovu and Kirara.

Kirara said, "There you are!"

"Let's get you inside before you get wet.", "said Kovu as Layla nodded with a pleasant smile as she followed her parents back inside.


	4. Chapter 4:First Hunt

Years Later~

Layla grew up into a very beautiful lioness. She was adored by many animals and all the lions wanted to fall in love with her. Layla didn't care on how much attention she got because the princess was already on the path to queen. Her brother,Bruno, found his own way from the spotlight. He would get very shy around all the attention. He as a prince sometimes he wished that he was not. He felt a lot of pressure about that but Layla was there to help him to feel confident. Today was Layla's first hunt~

Everyone was there to congratulate Layla on going on her first hunt. Kovu,Kirara,Bruno and Layla's closet two friends, Cora and Tau, were there.

"Uh, how do I look?",asked Kovu to his mate.

"You look great, Kovu.", answered Kirara.

"Yess, it's just I haven't groomed my mane this morning.",shared Kovu with a chuckle. Kirara let out a laugh. Kirara and Kovu, shared a laugh together. Bruno was feeling nervous that he was surrounded by a bunch of lionesses. Layla's group that are trying to flirt with him. Cora had no choice but to elbow him.

"Relax, here comes your sister!"shouted Cora.

Layla came down Pride Rock. She was very excited that she was going on her first hunt. Layla's parents,brother and friends came to nuzzle her. They made her promise to do her best. Layla went out with her group, along with Cora to go hunt.

Meanwhile During The Hunt~

Cora,Layla were blended into the tall yellow grass watching zebra.

"Alright ladies, remember, don't make a sound.", said their leader, Artemis, a beautiful black lioness with ocean blue eyes.

Layla and Cora both listened to what their leader said with their claws out and ready to pounce and catch some zebra. Somehow, the zebras were running away.

"What the!?", shouted Artemis as she growled at the lionesses.

"Who made a noise!?", she shouted angrily.

All the lionesses were silent. They knew how scary Artemis is if somebody disobeyed her. It turned out nobody did made a sound. This left Artemis confused, then ,she heard a gun shot nearby.

"Retreat back to Pride Rock!",she shouted in panic.

Everybody ran as quickly as they could. Artemis as well was running.

"What was that!?", asked Cora in shock.

"I don't know!",shouted Layla.

There-were two more gun shots nearby.

"Hurry!",shouted Artemis leading the group to safety. Layla was running as fast as she could but she started slowing down and couldn't run much longer. So, she had to pant a little and got left behind. She heard a few more gun shots, she had to hide somewhere until they stop. When the gun shots were gone, it was cold and dark. She found a small cave to take a rest.


	5. Chapter 5:Jasper Appears

When sunrise appears through the entrance to Layla's cave, stretched out and yawned. She took a look outside. She could tell nobody was awake or has looked for her yet. She is a grown lioness now. She has begun to run her way back to Pride Rock. On her way back to Pride Rock, she slowly began to feel hungry. Layla tried looking for Cape Buffalo. She did find a herd and she was ready..but when she pounced, she landed, instead, on a familiar older lion.

Layla blushed, "Woah,okay, I didn't expect this."

She got up and shook herself off.

"Oh..um,sorry!"Layla said awkwardly with a whimper.

"It's okay,I didn't realize somebody else was hunting", he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me, too.", said Layla.

Her cheeks began to get redder. The tall lion just looked at her to see if she has something else to say. All Layla could do was a awkward smile at him while her lion tail begins to wag back and forth.

"Come on,Layla, play it cool, don't wag your tail.. just because his handsome.", said Layla in her head, as she slowly stopped her tail.

"Well...I better get going.",said Layla.

She tried to leave, but,before she left.. the lion stops her tracks.

"Wait, you look familiar to me-have we met before?",He asked.

"Why?",asked Layla.

She looked up at him.

"I don't know. Something about your scar kinda reminds me of that cub I met when I was young.",said the lion.

A shock went off in Layla's head!

"Jasper?", she asked.

"Yup, that's me, what did you expect?",asked Jasper.

He smiled and winked at her.

Layla blushed more, "Okay stop you made me blush enough already.",said Layla embarrassed.

"Ah,come on, you deserve it because,..", Jasper whispered into Layla's ear,

"You're a princess after all."

Layla's face became red as a tomato ,but ,she nudged him away.

"Oh,yeah, well, your just a runt!"she shouted.

Jasper burst into laughter,

"Come on,pounce on me, I dare u!,",he said.

Layla pounced him down to the ground. The two of them burst into laughter as Layla imitated her growl like she did when they were cubs which made Jasper stop laughing.

"You are beautiful when your mad.", he said which made Layla turn silent.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful ? Even though I got this scar?", asked Layla.

"Yeah.",said Jasper smiled,"Anyway were you heading back home?"

"Yes ,yes ,I was.",answered Layla.

"Can I take you home?",he said

"Sure.", replied Layla with a smile as the both of them walk together back to Pride Rock.

Late At Night~

It was a very quiet night at Pride Rock. Jasper had to sneak Layla back to her den with her family to where she belongs.

"I was glad to see you again, Layla." said Jasper.

"I was glad to see you too Jasper.",said Layla as she did a passionate lick on his cheek.

Jasper blushed as he watched Layla leave to her den. He ,himself, to get ready to leave. Above the den there was, Tau, he was going to his den to sleep in for the night. He spotted Jasper leaving from Layla's den. Tau was shock to what he was seeing Layla was seeing another lion.


	6. Chapter 6:What Have You Been Doing?

From the moment the sun rose, the lions were already coming out of their dens. Layla came out of her den with her parents and brother to stretch and yawn. Tau appeared right next to her,

"Hey Tau.", she said happy to see him.

"What were you doing last night?",asked Tau.

"What do you mean?",asked Layla confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! Layla, I saw you with another lion.",said Tau.

He was feeling upset.

"Oh you mean Jasper? He was just an old friend of mine.", said Layla.

"This better be not what I think it is.",whimpered Tau.

"Oh don't worry Tau, he's just a friend.",said Layla as her cheeks blushed.

Then she smiled, and walked away. Tau watched her leave. He started to frown.

What Layla doesn't know that he secretly likes her and wants to be with her. Cora saw. "What's wrong Tau?",she asked.

"Oh,it's nothing. Cora, everything's fine.",said Tau.

He took one look at Layla. She was already talking to her family.

"You like her, don't you?",asked Cora.

Tau blushed in embarrassment, he continued to look at Cora.

"What? No, she's my friend!",claimed Tau.

Cora lifted one of her eye brows, giving him the, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do like her! I think she's already falling in love with somebody else.",said Tau.

He was feeling sad.

"It's okay, Tau. How about we talk about it?" asked Cora.

"Thanks Cora.", said Tau,slightly smiling.

They both walked off together.

With Layla's family~

"Gun shots?",asked Kovu.

"Yes,Dad, gun shots."said Layla.

"That's weird.", mused Kovu under his breath.

"And I'm so happy! Jasper brought you home. What a nice lion.",said Kirara.

"Thanks, Mom. You would like him, if you met him."said Layla.

"I'm sure I will." said Kirara.

"Kirara, this is serious gun shots we are talking about. I got to check them out!",shouted Kovu as he jumps off one rock onto the ground.

"Wait ,Father , can I come?"called out Layla.

Her brother, Bruno was right next to her, "I wanna come Dad.", said Bruno.

"No, Layla and Bruno, this is a job for your old man. You guys stay here.", directed Kovu ."Okay Father." Says Layla "Bye Dad." Says Bruno as they watched Kovu left.

As nightfall approaches~

Layla couldn't sleep in her den. She couldn't stop thinking about her Dad. It felt like forever to wait for him to come back. She got up. She had no choice but to go look for him. Kirara realized that her daughter was getting ready to leave,

"Layla, what are you doing?"

She asked "I'm going to look for Dad." ,said Layla.

"Layla it's late go back to sleep.",she said to Kirara.

"Mother I'm worried he hasn't returned at all day what if something happened to him?",asked Layla.

Kirara looked back at the sleeping lions, then,looked back at her daughter,Layla. Right, if something bad happened to Kovu.

"Go find him.", she said.

"Thank Mother, I love you.",said Layla. She quickly nuzzled her goodbye, to go outside. She took one look at her mother before running off to find her Father.


	7. Chapter 7:Run!

It was very cold night, Layla was walking through the cold grass to look for her father. She was looking down at the ground until she stepped on something that caught her attention. Paw prints!?! She was stepping into a paw print,

"Maybe that's Dad's paw prints.",she thought to herself.

Then she started running, tracking the paw prints. Then, she saw her Dad running to pass her as quickly as he could.

"Run!",he shouted at Layla.

At first, Layla was confused, but, then, she spotted a type of car nearby heading towards her.

"Wow, look at that lioness so beautiful!",a voice from the the car shouted.

A long rifle appeared at the window of the truck. Layla wanted to run and catch up with her Dad.

"Father, why are they chasing us?", asked Layla.

"I don't know. Whatever it is..it's without reason.",said Kovu.

Layla was speechless. She worried about Jasper. He is a wild lion and considered himself brave in the face of danger. They could find him and kill him.

"Wait ,Father,I gotta go.",shouted Layla.

She went into the opposite direction.

"Layla,Layla!", shouted out Kovu as he continued to run.

He got back to Pride Rock safely. The car couldn't keep up with him..this time.

Meanwhile~

Layla was searching for Jasper to warn him that he might be hunted down.

"Jasper.",she called out.

There was no sign of him so she continued looking for him.

"Jasper.",she shouted again.

At this point, she knew she was getting thirsty. She decided to drink of the lake that was near her as she sipped and sipped on to the lake she looked at her reflection and saw something that wasn't her. It was Jasper!

He poked his head out of the water and wrapped his paws around Layla and dragged her into the lake. Layla got out as quickly as she could. Shewas freezing "Come on Layla don't be such a princess.",Teased Jasper.

"Oh ,shut up ,you runt.", she said back with a smirk as she pushed Jasper into the lake and jumped in with him. Thy have had playfully splash each other as they got tired enough to look up at the moon with Layla laying on Jasper's shoulder. she asked "Hey I was wondering, wanna come to Pride Rock?".

Why?" Asked Jasper "Because there might be people looking for you and wanting you dead." Told Layla worried Jasper's eyes widened in shock he hand no chose but to say yes and go with her.


	8. Chapter 8:So You’re Jasper?

After a long run towards Pride Rock, Layla's parents met Jasper. Tothank him for bringing their daughter home safely, they decided to welcome Jasper into Pride Rock. Layla smiled that her parents are being nice to him.

Bruno appeared,

"Layla, I don't trust him.",he said.

"What!?! Why would you say that?",asked Layla.

She was confused because she has been friends with Jasper ever since she was a cub.

She knows that he's a nice lion and has no idea what her brother is talking about.

She knows that they are siblings and are supposed to look out for each other. Layla is older then Bruno and supposed to be looking out for him.

"Bruno, I know him! Maybe you should get to know him.", said Layla.

She tried to be softer with him.

Bruno took one look at Jasper, then, looked back at Layla.

He said,"Alright, then ,maybe."

He walked back into his den to go to sleep.

Meanwhile ~

Jasper was trying to find a place where he could sleep for the night.

Tau appeared,

"So you're Jasper.",said Tau.

"Yeah that's me.",said Jasper.

"Alright Jasper, since you like spending time with Layla so much,I want you to know take good care of her. She is my best friend and I don't wanna lose her.",said Tau. Jasper took one look at Tau and understood what he is trying to say to him.

"Okay ,Tau ,I promise to keep her safe.",said Jasper.

Tau blinked at him happily.

"Thanks Jay.", he said.

Jasper continued walking. He tried to find a place to sleep.Tau watched him. Before he walked away and went back into his den for the night.


	9. Chapter 9:The Morning

The Next Day~

All the lions and lionesses were woken up by the sunrise. This made Jasper and Layla happy. They got to say good morning to each other. It is sunrise, this made Tau wanna watch them curiously. He wanted to make sure if Jasper was treating Layla right. Bruno, on the other hand, didn't like what his older sister was doing. She had two lovers trying to win her heart. Even though she told him she's trying to be responsible. Having two lovers is NEVER okay.

"Ugh, sis, what has been on your mind today?", he asked himself as he walked away from the whole event.

Somewhere Around PrideRock~

While Bruno was trying to get away from the event he saw..a herd of lionesses laying around all trying to make smoochy faces at him.

"Alright, I see, you all wanna get a piece out of me? Out the prince, I see?",challenged Bruno.

He knew what's going on.

"Hey Bruno, I need a massage on my back~.",said one lioness flirty.

"Okay, I was going on Trisha.", said Bruno trying to get away from all the attention. The lionesses were following him. Everything that Bruno tried to do was get away from the attention. He ended up hiding behind a large rock where the lionesses couldn't see him. All that he did was sit against the big rock,

"Why do I deserve this?",he asked to himself referring to him wanting a normal life inside of being a prince.


	10. Chapter 10:Together

Meanwhile~

Jasper and Layla were having a good time spending time together,talking and laughing. They didn't know was that Tau was watching them. He got bored very quickly while watching them and decided to leave. He could tell what he watched was that Jasper was treating Layla right...hopefully they don't fall in love. Jasper and Layla weren't just walking around trying to talk and laugh.

Jasper decided to let Layla to have a sense of adventure like getting into a little mischief. They explored further from Pride Rock.

Layla didn't enjoy those sort of things but Jasper wanted her to have fun. So, Layla thought to herself,

"What do I have to lose?"

And started to finally give her a chance to have the chance to have fun.

Somewhere Further From The Pridelands~

Layla and Jasper were nuzzling each other on top of a small rock.

"Hey look!", said Jasper.

He spotted something below, on a water puddle. It showed on Layla and Jasper's faces together,

"We are one.",he said as Layla blushed and let out a giggle.

"Oh stop, Jasper, you're too much.",said Layla playfully.

She pushed him aside and he let out a laugh. Then, as Layla laughed back, Jasper did a passionate lick on her check. That made Layla blush red. She knew that Jasper did that just because he liked her. So, she licked him back. What they didn't know is that the humans were behind them!

One of them had a rifle! They were about to shoot either one of them! Layla was the first one to realize they were in danger!

"Jasper, run!"shouted Layla.

Jasper saw what Layla was trying to say and started running as quickly as they could,

"Get back here!", yelled one human behind them, "Don't let the lioness get away she's the only one we want to have!"

Layla and Jasper ran as quickly as they could.Jasper sees that the humans were getting close to Layla just before the humans were about to shoot Layla, Jasper ran towards them to protect Layla.

They ended up shooting Jasper instead!

"Dang it! She got away!",yelled a human.

Layla ran to safety.. to Pride Rock.. to get help!


	11. Chapter 11:Your Fault

When Layla told everyone what happened.

Artemis and her group of lionesses,Tau,Cora,her parents and even, Bruno, all came to the spot where Jasper was knocked out unconscious in a pool of blood from the gun shot. Kirara let out a gasp.. Layla ran towards him to make sure if he was still alive.

It turned out Jasper was okay. He looked at everyone circling around him.

"Hey everyone look at his shoulder!",shouted one lion.

Everyone became shocked to what they saw on Jasper's shoulder. It was a micro-chip which meant the hunters might look for them! Tau was shocked as well, but, he was upset at Jasper.

"This is all your fault, Jasper, were all going to die because of you!",yelled Tau out of the crowd. Jasper was speechless! He was too focused on everyone else looking at him. Then, he turned to look at Tau.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, I was protecting Layla!", yelled Jasper.

"You leave Layla out of this! She doesn't deserve someone with a chip on his shoulder!",growled Tau.

He went to pounce on him! That turned into a fight.

"Come on guys, break it up!",yelled out Artemis.

She broke up the fight. Layla and Bruno watched the whole thing unfold, until, Bruno turned to his sister and said,

"This is your fault, Layla! Thanks to you a lion got hurt! You have no chance to be a great queen!",yelled Bruno.

"It's not my fault! I did NOT let him get hurt, Bruno! He was trying to protect me ! If he didn't come to the rescue, I would have gotten hurt or worse!", exclaimed Layla.

"That's because you didn't protect yourself! You are too irresponsible and careless to be a queen!",yelled Bruno.

"Hey, I'm older then you!",yelled Layla.

"Good luck sorting this out future queen! Your private life is a mess. How many lovers have you had? Forget it, I don't want to know..", ended Bruno with a huff.

He ran off back to Pride Rock. Layla couldn't believe it-that was her first fight she ever had with her brother.


	12. Chapter 12:Animal Center

Back At Pride Rock~

All the lions and lionesses, including Kovu and Kirara were circled and trying to discuss on what to do with Jasper. Layla was sitting away from the event, looking disappointed. Maybe her brother was right, maybe she is too irresponsible and careless to be queen.

Cora, her friend, came towards her,

"Hey Layla.", she said.

She sat down with her,

"Oh hey Cora.",Layla said sounding miserable.

"What's wrong?", asked Cora.

"Oh it's just that Jasper has a chip on his shoulder. He and Tau are fighting. My brother now hates my guts.. I mean everything is falling apart.",said Layla.

"Layla, it's just because your not trying hard enough! I mean, there is a way for Jasper to get the chip off him.",explained Cora in a gentle tone.

Layla look over at Cora, "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's an animal rescue center near us.", said Cora.

"What's an animal rescue center?",asked Layla.

"It's where my Dad was after his parents died. He was saved by the people who worked at that shelter. He was sick and hungry and they took him in. When he was old enough they taught him to be on his own.", said Cora recalling the details.

Layla's eyes were widened really high maybe there is hope for Jasper getting the chip off after

"We will go to an animal rescue center.",she said.

Everyone stared at her puzzled ,even her parents. Layla tried to have a smile on her face so that everyone would get the hint to react happily.

No one said anything..

"Look, I will take him to the animal rescue center. Then he will have the chip removed and things will go back to normal.",said Layla.

"But Layla, you have a coronation coming up." , reminded Kovu.

Bruno is the royal brother, he can stand in as king for a while, before I return.",instructed Layla.

She tried to give her little brother something that he deserved a chance to do.

"Well, that's alright with me.", responded Kirara as she looked at her husband.

"What do you think Kovu?,asked Kirara.

"I guess...",said Kovu not sure about it.


	13. Chapter 13:A Pack

Layla's opinion has already been decided that she and Jasper should go to the animal rescue center to get the chip out, while Layla's brother ruled as king. While she was gone, Layla hoped that her brother would be happy that she had given him something to do.It was also very hard for her to say goodbye to her friends and family because they aren't sure how long they would be gone. She was sure this was the right thing to do and it would be okay.

After Bruno's Coronation~

Bruno was pacing around to see what he can do as his first day as king,

"Come on Bruno, think of something!.",he grunted to himself as he continued pacing around until an idea popped in his head, "Oh I know!

He called Artemis to come in.

"Yes?", she asked.

"I want you to create a small lion pack for me. Their sole job would be to kill off any hunter that comes our way to protect the Pridelands.",instructed Bruno.

"Will do King Bruno.",said Artemis.

She walked away to create the pack. This left Bruno to smiling happily, but,somewhat, turns into a devilish smirk.


	14. Chapter 14:It’ll Be Alright

Meanwhile Somewhere In The Pridelands~

Jasper and Layla were on their way to get to the animal rescue center.

"Isn't this a beautiful area here?", asked Layla.

"It sure is Layla.",said Jasper with a smile.

He looked around. While looking around the area, he became startled. He thought he heard a gunshot! His whole body jumped, then he lowered, making himself lean closer to Layla. "It's okay Jasper, it's just the sound of the bushes blowing.",whispered Layla trying to calm him down.

"Oh good.",said Jasper as they continued walking.

"Layla, I'm scared.",said Jasper along the way.

"Don't worry Jasper, you'll be okay.",said Layla.

"No, I won't. I'm scared! What if the hunters find us along the way? If I freeze or hide, I won't be able to protect you this time and you will die and...",stammered Jasper.

Layla quickly shushed him.

"Look, don't worry Jasper! It will be alright ! Everything is going to be okay.",assured Layla. She winked at him, making Jasper go silent.

"You sure?" asked Jasper.

"Yes I'm sure.. things will be alright.",said Layla.

It took Jasper a while to agree with Layla and ,eventually, they continued on the journey.

Meanwhile Back At Pride Rock~

Artemis made Bruno the leader of his small lion pack. Their mission would be to kill every hunter to protect the Pridelands. They went after hunter and another hunter, one by one,' it started as a little bit until it became more then to protect the Pridelands but into an actual genocide that nobody ever could stop...


	15. Chapter 15:There It Is!

It was a long walk for Jasper and Layla. Luckily, no hunters followed them. Layla spotted, in the distance, a small building nearby. Her face lit up in happiness.

"That must be the animal rescue shelter!",she shouted in happiness.

She looked to see if Jasper was behind her.

"Jasper, we made it!",she shouted in excitement.

Jasper looked up to see what Layla was talking about and saw the animal rescue center near them. He was smiling too.

"It's a beautiful view, right?",asked Layla.

"Yeah, with the sun setting in the background..amazing.",saidJasper.

Layla exhaled the fresh air.

"My mother always say that everything the light touches is our kingdom and it will rise with me as queen of the Pridelands.",explained Layla.

"Wow ,so you will be queen of the Pridelands, then.",said Jasper.

"Yeah...",said Layla.

" I don't think I'm right to be your king..." said Jasper sadly.

"Why?",asked Layla, as she turned her head

" I don't think I can be strong enough to protect you.",confessed Jasper.

"Oh Jasper...",said Layla, as she nuzzled Jasper gently, "You are the bravest lion I know. I think you were brave out there, because, if you weren't, I could have died.".

Jasper took Layla's words and nuzzled her gently, "Now,how are we going to get into the shelter?"

The two of them needed to think of a plan.


	16. Chapter 16:Bruno We Need To Talk

Meanwhile Back At Pride Rock~

Bruno was relaxing on his throne after another long day of killing hunters.

He decided to take a break and relax before going hunting again.

"Bruno, son, we need to talk.", said an older male voice.

It was his Dad, King Kovu.

He was coming into the lair with his Mom, Queen Kirara.

"What is it..Mom and Dad?",asked Bruno.

He was confused to what this visit was about.

"Have you thought this has gone too far?",asked Kovu.

"What's going to far?",asked Bruno.

He stood up fully. He was almost the King's height and weight.

"Your pack is not hunting for food or anything.',said Kirara.

"Yes, your decisions are causing the entire Pridelands starve to death. It isn't just the pride but the food chain which is affected. Animals are scared to graze. Then, we cannot find prey. Authorities are looking for you because of your killings. No one can eat. ",pointed out Kovu.

"What are you talking about Dad? I'm protecting the Pridelands.",growled Bruno.

"But you're not feeding us! Your killing is harming us! While you think you are protecting us...",Kirara paused.

"Oh please mother! You should be proud of your own son keeping us safe ! Where is Layla?", shouted Bruno.

"Son, can you please listen what your mother is trying to say?", shouted Kovu.

"Zip it Father! Silly Layla always trying to make things right!",yelled Bruno.

"Don't talk to me like that Bruno you know better!", shouted Kovu.

Kirara was speechless!

"Oh yeah old man? Then,why don't you fight me!?" ,challenged Bruno.

"Fine! Time to teach you some discipline for once!,yelled Kovu.

The two of them pounced on each other. They started fighting. Kirara watched her son and mate fighting for the first time in front of her eyes! A moment of silence, then, smack!

Kovu smacked Bruno on the cheek! They stopped fighting and a moment of silence that came between of them..

"Br-Bruno I'm so sorry..." apologized Kovu. He did not mean to hit his own son.

Bruno lifted up his head, with eyes full of hatred!

Kirara and Kovu's two eyes realized that Bruno has a scratch mark across his cheek!


	17. Chapter 17:Kovu’s End

Kirara and Kovu were shocked to see that Bruno has a scratch mark across his cheek!

"Bruno...there's a scratch mark on you're cheek!" shouted Kirara.

"Quiet Mother!",yelled Bruno.

He was getting ready to pounce towards Kovu.

"It's time to end this fight!",growled Bruno, his red eyes glowing with hatred.

"Bruno I think you should stop...",said Kovu.

He worried about the changes in his son's behavior. Before Kovu could say anymore, Bruno interrupted,

"No! There's no reason to stop anymore..."shouted Bruno in a menacing voice.

He quickly jumped on Kovu , leaving Kovu on his back roaring in pain.

"Bruno, no!" screamed Kirara.

She watched as Bruno trapped his father from escaping. Bruno looked deep into Kovu's eyes and Kovu looked deeply into his..

"Long live the king."

As he took a big bite out of Kovu on the neck. Kovu groaned in pain until he stopped...

Bruno leaned his head up, showing the blood on his face.

"Goodbye father...,He said.

He walked off leaving Kovu's dead body on the floor. Kirara was in tears. She ran to check if her mate was okay. She tried nudge him, but, he wouldn't wake up.

Kirara was even more sad than ever.

Her cubfriend,her rescuer,her lover dead!

Bruno looked back at what he did with a face so emotionless, he wouldn't cry. Then, he walked away, he was gone never looking back.


	18. Chapter 18:Tracey And Ruby

Back At The Animal Rescue Center~

Layla and Jasper had one eye on the animal rescue center trying to figure out a plan about how to bring Jasper in.

Jasper said "L-Layla I need a drink

Layla brings Jasper to the nearest river to drink. At the river was a bird on top of a hippo slowly swimming.

"Wonder what's going on there?"

"I don't know, Tracey, looks like a crisis to me.", agreed the hippo.

"Well,we..we will not going to stand here and do nothing, We gotta help, Ruby!"exclaimed the bird.

He clapped his wings a couple of times and went onto Ruby's back,

"Swim Ruby swim!",commanded Tracey.

"Swim over there are you crazy!? Why you're making me swim to two lions? They eat our babies they'll probably eat me as well!",yelled Ruby.

"Ruby you're too big to be eaten!" scolded Tracey?

"Excuse me!? Are you calling me fat!" ,yelled Ruby.

"Eek!",Shouted Tracey.

He knows how mad Ruby gets if animals call her fat.

"N-no." whimpered Tracey as Ruby let out smile.

"Alright I'll swim over there if you say the magic word, said Ruby.

Nuts!"guessed Tracey using his favorite food.

"No,no silly the other one.",said Ruby.

"Ugh fine...please." asked Tracey as Ruby quickly hopped in the water with Tracey on her back.

she was swimming fast leaving Tracey screaming for life as the two of them got close Jasper was lag on the ground due to the wound everyone was speechless and doesn't know what to do until Tracey Says "

Stay Back everyone I know CPR!"

.


	19. Chapter 19:Intorduction

Tracey wrapped the both of his wings together to do CPR. It took a long time, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud, Tracey, how long are you going to take?!!", yelled Ruby.

"In just a second, Rubes!",said Tracey.

"Oh for Pete's sake.",mumbled Ruby.

She pushed Tracey out of the way.

"Let me do it!",shorted Ruby.

She quickly nuzzled her hooves together to make little sparks. Layla and Tracey didn't know what's happening.

"Clear!",shouted Ruby-her hooves touched Jasper's chest.

It almost electrified him due to the sparks.

"What was that for!?",yelled Jasper.

He got up and moved towards Ruby.

"Nothing...",giggled Ruby, shocked at masculine Jasper was showing his ability.

"My oh my, how come I have never seen you around the Pridelands ?. ", flirted Ruby.

Jasper tried to back away a little.

"Hey back off!",yelled Layla getting flustered.

"Ruby cut it out!",groaned Tracey.

"Alright fine, I'll stop.",said Ruby.

She turned towards Jasper.

"But to be honest, you're pretty attractive.",laughed Ruby.

"Uh...",said Jasper awkwardly.

"Ruby!",yelled Tracey.

"Fine,I'll stop..starting now! Jezz, you gotta be pushy!",grunted Ruby.

Layla watched Ruby walked over towards Tracey. Layla had one question,

"Who are you two?",she asked.

"Well, I'm Tracey and this is my girl pal, Ruby!",introduced Tracey.

"Hello.",said Ruby friendly.

"Uh hi.",said Layla nervously.

"We thought you guys might need help.",said Tracey.

Ruby whispered closely to Layla. The whole thing of helping them out was Tracey's idea.

"Yes, we do need help. My friend, Jasper needs to go to the animal rescue center and we haven't thought of a plan." explained Layla. Tracey started smirking, "I have the perfect plan.",he said.


	20. Chapter 20:The Madness Of Bruno

Tracey's plan was that Jasper will come to the entrance way, looking hurt and sick. Meanwhile, he,Layla and Ruby would hide behind a hill so nobody could see them.

If the plan worked, Jasper would be able to overact as like his injury was causing him to be sick by limping then falling onto the ground.

At first, he thought it was never going to work. In fact, Tracey is a little too crazy at times...but it did!

The people who worked at the animal shelter ran all the way to where he was paneers find Jasper on the ground and took him in that made Layla have a sigh of relief soon things would go back to the way they were for her and Jasper...

Meanwhile Back At Pride Rock~

"What do you MEAN your canceling my hunting schedule," said Bruno to Artemis.

"King Bruno, we are in this because there has been too much hunting for food! The prey is too scared to be around the Pridelands and Authorities are looking for you cause of your killings!", said Artemis.

"But Artemis, you don't understand. I'm trying to protect the Pridelands!",yelled Bruno.

"No Bruno! I had enough of this! I don't wanna hear it!",yelled Artemis as she walked off. She left Bruno by himself.

"Who made Artemis in charge of the hunts anyway? I don't care I if the other lions are not going to help me. I can work alone anyway!"shouted Bruno to himself.

That's when it hits him, the fact that he is alone. Bruno never had taken mate in his life.

Now he is the king. It was time for him to choose a mate. Not Trisha, she's too crazy for him. Cora came into his head. Bruno knew her since they were cubs.

When they were young, Layla had her friends over. He, Bruno, would always have strong feelings for Cora.

Cora was a perfect choice to be his queen she's kind,cares about everyone,smart she has good qualities.Bruno heard footsteps right behind him. It was Cora and Tau "Bruno this has gone long enough!",yelled Tau.


	21. Chapter 21:Escaping Bruno

Bruno turned around to face Tau and Cora. He greeted them with a casual hello.

"Hello, Tau and Cora.",he said.

His eyes were focused on Cora. This made Cora feel weirded out.

"Uh Bruno, why are you looking at me like that?",asked Cora.

"Oh Cora, did anybody told you were the most beautiful lioness around?",asked Bruno. "Um...",murmured Cora awkward and confused.

"Bruno, we don't have time for you to flirt with Cora! We're talking about what an awful job you're doing as substitute king!",yelled Tau.

"What are you talking about? Layla would love the way how I'm helping the Pridelands! I have been making sure that those foolish hunters don't find us.",said Bruno.

"No,Layla wouldn't want this Bruno! You know that! She is a kind soul and would've figured something else on how to handle it.",claimed Tau.

"No, Layla cared about herself! You should've seen it! She wasn't right to be queen that's why...I'm a perfect ruler as king...",said Bruno, as he looked over at Cora and "That's why I want Cora as my queen.",announced Bruno.

"What!?" Tau and Cora froze in shock.

Cora didn't want to marry Bruno and become his queen! The way he was acting didn't make him good enough to be anybody's mate.

"Bruno you can't make me your queen- look at yourself! I can't even think of any lion would want to be with somebody like you!?",yelled Cora.

"Sorry Cora the decision has been final.",proclaimed Bruno with a smirk.

Cora shivered to her spine.

"No Bruno, it's not happening..." answered Cora.

This made Bruno silent as he stood straight up.

"Alright, I see what you mean.",said Bruno.

He acted like he understood.This made Cora sigh in relief.

"Let's go Cora. I don't know what he's talking about either.",said Tau as the both of them leave.

In The Middle Of The Night~

Tau was at the outside edge of Pride Rock. He looked to see if there is any sign of Layla and Jasper. They had not returned yet. Cora headed back into her den feeling relaxed.

The stars were twinkling in the middle of the night sky.

Layla had once told Cora that the great rulers of the past look down on them to watch and see how they lived. So, with no choice, she looked up at the sky and let herself be amazed by them.

"One day this craziness will all be over.",she said with a smile of hope.

She was about to fall asleep but she heard was footsteps approaching coming from behind her. Her eyes blinked once or twice as the footsteps got louder and louder. She looked up to see who's making the noise it was...Bruno! His red eyes looked down at Cora creepily.

"B-Bruno what are you doing...?",she asked.

She was too afraid to find out but she had to ask anyway.

"Oh nothing, it's just we're going to have a little "fun" tonight while everyone's asleep...",said Bruno as he turned her over.

"Bruno, stop..." ,said Cora nervous and uncomfortable.

"Not until it's done..." ,said Bruno in a seductive and deep tone.

He smoothed his paw across Cora's light yellow furry body and licked her across the cheek.Cora pushed him off gently.

"Please...stop no.",she said as her voice was broke.

"Cora stop being scared I'm not going to hurt you. You just can't tell anyone about this..." ,said Bruno trying to be soft. Cora was nervous should she trust Bruno? Even though Bruno is being a complete jerk right now?

"Bruno, it's not happening we've been over this...", urged Cora.

She tried to move closer to the mouth of the cave to get away from him.

Bruno was quiet but ran to block the entrance.

"No,it's not over Cora. I told you, until it's done, we' won't mention this happened and move on..." Bruno said with menace.

Bruno got closer to Cora.

Cora didn't know what to do! Fear raced through her. Suddenly, she reached her paw up and desperately flung it out without anything but protecting herself making her act, scratched him across the eye!

"Bruno, Im sorry, I didn't mean it!",shouted Cora nervously.

Bruno lifted his face up, blood quickly rose to the wounds. He did not just have one scratch on his cheek, it went across his left eye and blinded him!! He had a scar across his face! Both of them stood still, staring at each other. The moment was frightening.

Tau came in, he heard the sound of bodies shifting, and grunting and the sound of the scratch.

Tau was shocked, he looked at Bruno, then the way he was looking at Cora. "Cora, we need to go.", said Tau.

"But where?", asked Cora.

"We're getting help."decided Tau.

The both of them ran..Bruno, recovering from the shock of the scratch, stumbled around trying to catch up to them.


	22. Chapter 22:Run!

Cora And Tau ran as fast as they could,from the land under Bruno's stupid ruling.Tau could definitely see that Bruno had definitely gone mad. The people who couldn't see it were not as close to the royal family as he was. Now it's up to him, Tau, to get help.

First, he had to have Cora go with him. He didn't want Cora to be a part of this, but after he observed Bruno's behavior towards her, he knew it wouldn't be safe to leave her behind.

"Tau,Cora stop!", yelled a familiar male voice.

The both of them turned their heads while they were running. It was Bruno running after them! Tau and Cora had to think fast on how to get away from Bruno.

"Follow me!", said Tau so only Cora could hear him.

She quickly followed Tau, they reached a cliff that hung over a river below.

"We'll have to jump." Tau looking down.

"What!? Tau, are you crazy!?"said Cora horrified in disbelief.

They could still see Bruno catching up to them,then looked back at each other. "Cora, do you trust me?",asked Tau.

"I do trust you but this is ridiculous..." ,shuddered Cora.could talk anymore.

"Then this is our only chance! We don't have that much time left!",shouted Tau.

Before Cora could think of anything else to say or do, Cora jumped along with Tau into the water.

Bruno was watched them from the edge of the cliff once he arrived.

"Well since Cora refused to be my queen, I hope she drowns.",muttered Bruno to himself as he walked away.

Below The Surface~

Cora and Tau were caught in the current of water, sticking their heads above the water for a breath of fresh air as they floated down the river. They let the water push them up by the surface, towards the shoreline.

"Cora you okay?",asked Tau.

Tau spoke first, as they reached the surface. Cora pulled herself up as she let out a smile at Tau.

"Yes I'm okay.",she answered.

She nuzzled him under his neck. Tau immediately blushed.

"I guess I moved on from Layla?",he decided for himself in his head as he nuzzled her back.

They shared a laugh with each other.

"Come on let's go.",said Tau.

Tau and Cora left on land to seek for help.

Meanwhile Back At Pride Rock~

Bruno had no choice but to lie to the lions, lionesses around him. He had to cover the fact that Tau and Cora ran away. It had worked when he first lied about why his father died. That.was easy, "he died OF sickness and old age"

But, now he has to lie again.

Before the lions started asking, Bruno stood on top of Priderock looking down to talk to everyone.

"Cora and Tau are gone. They have run off to start they're own pack. It has been a real betrayal of the both of them.",announced Bruno.

A grey cloud hovers over the sunlight of the Pridelands.


	23. Chapter 23:Good As New

Back At The Animal Rescue Center~

As dawn awakens the morning, Layla, Tracey and Ruby were fast asleep. Until footsteps approached Tracey and Ruby.

"Guys.",called out the voice.

It was Jasper.Tracey and Ruby were still fast asleep.

"Guys!",shouted Jasper.

Tracey's mouth in his sleep was "Grandma is that you why does your breath smell so bad?" He asked in his sleep that got Jasper annoyed

"Guys!" He yelled loudly that got Ruby and Tracey awake.

"Ahhhhhhh ,please don't scare me like that!", said Tracey.

"Sorry I just had to wake you because I'm all better now!"said Jasper happily.

"That's great news why don't you tell your "girlfriend"?",joked Tracey.

Those words almost made Jasper blush.

"Uh yeah sure."he answered.

He walked up towards Layla, who was fast asleep.

"Layla wakey,wakey.",teased Jasper.

Layla slowly woke up. Layla's eyes slowly landed on Jasper's. Jasper looks all fine and better now.

"Jasper, you look great.",said Layla happily.

She nuzzled him gently, making Jasper laugh.

"Thanks Layla.",he said.

Layla couldn't stop smiling. It looks like Jasper was back to his old self. Maybe those humans in that rescue center straightened and got him back to normal.

"I guess you could say, I'm good as new! Those humans were nice and they took the microchip off for my safety." ,said Jasper.

"Well that's good to hear.",said Layla.

The both of them smiled at each other.

"So ready to go back to Priderock?",asked Jasper with a wink.

"Yup", said.Layla.

"Can we come two?",asked Tracey.

"Of course ! You can! We would like to have in= pets like you guys." said Layla.

Layla and Jasper started to walk back to Priderock with Tracey and Ruby following them.


	24. Chapter 24:Bruno Happened

While Layla,Jasper,Ruby and Tracey were on their way to Pride Rock, the group was stopped in their tracks by Cora and Tau!

"Cora,Tau what are you doing here? What happened?",asked Layla.

She was surprised to see them. She had been thinking all along that they would be waiting for them at Pride Rock.

"Well Bruno happened...",answered Tau.

Layla's ear wiggled,

"What does Tau mean? Bruno happened?",she thought to herself.

"Hold up,hold up, who's this Bruno guy?",asked Ruby.

"Yeah, what did Bruno do ? Did he steal somebody's lunch or something?",asked Tracey.

Tau looked at Layla confused at seeing a hippo and bird that were now with them. While Cora was giggling at their funny comments.

"It's a long story.. hehe."shrugged Layla.

Tau and Cora's attention was focused on Tracey and Ruby, their eyes were met.

"Well, big cat, tell us who's this Bruno guy or else were going to melt standing here all day." ,said Tracey.

Oh yeah, Layla.. Bruno happened he's doing an awful job as king. All of our prey is too scared to walk onto the Pridelands.

"There is no sign of your father,your mother doing anything to stop him. He tried to pressure Cora to mate him. it's now up to you to stop him.",explained Tau.

Layla was shocked to here this, her own brother doing all this horrible stuff! Sounds like the brother she remembered! Her brother used to be this awkward,adorable,smart lion but now he's doing all this horrible stuff that doesn't sound good to Layla!

So Layla what are you waiting for let's go!",shouted Jasper as the group started leaving.

"Yeah let's go!",said Layla as she follows the group.

Layla stopped herself for a moment "Hang in there Priderock your queen's coming back..." She said.


	25. Chapter 25:Im So Glad To See You

By the time the group finally made it to Pride Rock,Pride Rock didn't look so good. It looked deserted, the grass on the ground looked dry. Pride Rock almost looked like a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?",asked Layla, turning her head from left and right.

"Looks like everybody left.",said Cora to Tau.

Tau wasn't even surprised. He kept a straight face. He knew that Artemis, the captain in charge of the lioness hunts, couldn't take anymore of Bruno's rule and must have left.

The group continued into the Pridelands. There was a noise, Layla's Mom, Kirara came out of the brush. She was tired and exhausted from running,

"Mom!",shouted Layla happily.

The two of them ran to nuzzle each other happily.

"I'm so glad to see you, Layla.",said Kirara happily.

She was ready to cry tears of joy. Layla was embarrassed because she was crying in front of her friends. Layla was happy to see her mom again. There was only parent that was missing. "I'm glad to see you! Mom,but, where's dad?",asked Layla.

Kirara stopped being emotionally happy and became silent.

"Oh sweetie, I wish you didn't ask...",began Kirara.

"Why what happened to him?",asked Layla.

"Your Father is dead.",answered Kirara.

Everyone gasped.

"H-how did he die?",asked Layla.

"Your brother went mad and killed him", stated Kirara.

Layla sank quickly into shock.


	26. Chapter 26:Back So Soon

Meanwhile In Bruno's Den In Pride Rock~

Bruno was angrily munching on a animal bone. He lifted his eyes and saw a thin brownish paw standing above him.Bruno shifted himself up,

"Layla, back so soon?",asked Bruno stunned.

Layla was be back from bringing Jasper to the animal rescue center!

"Bruno, what did you do when I was gone!?"demanded Layla furiously.

Bruno got up. He could see that Jasper,Tau and Cora were standing shoulder to shoulder with her. This surprised Bruno.

"Well..well.. the gang's all here...",said Bruno.

"Bruno, if you're not going to speak up, then I will figure out what actually happened!",yelled Tau.

Bruno was terrified by Tau's voice. He didn't know which lion to start on,

"Alright I'll speak up!",said Bruno.

"Okay what happened to Dad!?",yelled Layla upset.

Bruno was shocked that Layla would bring that up as the first question,

"I'm not talking...",said Bruno.

"Did you murder Dad, Bruno, yes or no!?",yelled Layla again.

"First of all Layla, where did you ever hear that from!?",responded Bruno.

"Mom told me.",answered Layla with a huff.

"Mom could be lying." huffed Bruno.

"Bruno, when was the last time Mom ever lied to us about something so serious?",asked Layla.

Bruno went silent.

"That's what I thought.",said Layla.

"Fine. I killed our father."said Bruno.


	27. Chapter 27:Exile

Everyone was shocked that Bruno confessed. Even Layla.

Layla's head reminded her that she still regrets everything she did in the past as a cub. Layla had wanted him to be a girl. It became clear while growing up that the two of them were complete opposites.

Layla was outgoing most of her life. While Bruno was shy and rather liked to be alone. They had tried their best playing together. Layla regrets it all. Maybe if she had spent time with him, a little more.. maybe this wouldn't have happened? She couldn't turn time back the clock now.

"Why ? You killed him!? Why!?",shouted Layla.

"I-I wasn't thinking I'm sorry...",floundered Bruno.

"Sorry won't fix anything, Bruno, he's dead and you killed him!",cried Layla as tears began to stream from her face.

"Layla relax...",said Jasper.

He tried to calm her down by reaching his paw out for her. Layla couldn't stop crying. It was hard for Jasper to watch.Layla. She stared up at Bruno angrily.

"Bruno, as future queen of the Pridelands,I have no chance to exile you!",ordered Layla.

"What!?",shouted Tau in shock.

"Layla, that's your brother!",yelled Cora.

"No,no Layla you can't exile me! I'm the king of the Pridelands! I don't think I will survive at all by myself..."said Bruno nervously.

He started to shake.

"No Bruno, I don't want to hear it anymore! After killing our father and harassing my best friend you are no longer allowed back at Pride Rock. Until you learned your lesson, you may not return?", instructed Layla. "Y-yes your majesty.",said Bruno.

He walked passed the crowd to the opening before he left.

"One day Layla, I'll be back.",said Bruno.

The group was surprised that Bruno took it that easy. They were happy for Layla for handling it.

A Few Months Later~

Layla was officially crowned Queen Of The Pridelands with her friends and her mother looking up at her. After a long pregnancy ,Layla gave birth to twin boys. She was almost shocked when she had the feeling to push again. She was happy that they are alive and healthy and that she and Jasper will protect them with all their might cause after all their the king and the queen

The End


End file.
